Whisper Meets Catwoman
by ABatmanWriter
Summary: Once again these childhood friends, Whisper and Batman teamup! This time, by an enemy unknown foe even to Whisper. But whose side is Catwoman this time, and does she know anything about the unknown threat? Or is she part their plan?
1. Chapter 1

Russell Madison drives up to his newest hotel in Ketamine on his 1955 red, Starfire Oldsmobil

Under the pale moonlight, where a valet awaits for the billionaire gets out.

"You know, it is kind of strange driving yourself around. I'll stick with the cab next time. Don't want them to become an endangered species." Stepping out of his own luxurious vehicle, the billionaire, stops, to wave everyone behind the ropes before entering the hotel. Back of his mind though, Russell couldn't help on how this is different than being his alter ego.

"Of course not, Mr. Madison. But if I may say so, thank you for hosting the event tonight."

With the tuxedo wearing valet opening the door for the well to do business man, Russell exits his vehicle wearing a black penguin suit as well, with bright green bow tie that matches the hotel owner eyes color, and glasses that matches his tux. "It is my pleasure." With a fake smile, Russell tucks his short, dark brown hair back with his fingers, and walks through the double doors of his newest hotel.

"Russell? I mean, Mr. Madison; my apology, I came here as quickly as I could." Running towards the other side of the door, an uncoordinated photographer with an old fashioned Canon camera that looks like it could be handed down to him by his father, stumbles into the puzzled addressed man, "Sorry again. I mean hello, my name is El, El, El,,"

Stepping forward is another man wearing a red suit, tie, a salmon color undershirt, and jet black dress shoes that matches his eyes and slick back, black hair, "His name is Elmer, Elmer Kelly,"

"Well, it is no wonder he got tongue tied; he must of swallowed some glue." Grinning to himself, the well trimmed, bearded billionaire reached out his hand, "It looks like you two know me; Elmer more than you apparently."

Reaching out his pale, ghost like hand, the gentleman shook Russell's.

The freezing cold, hand exits the mysterious man through the billionaire's body. "My name is Cypress Galaxy, and I am a journalist for, Ketamine Eye. Elmer is my photographer," With chills running down his spine, Russell shuts his green eyes briefly to sense any souls looming in. An ability he has been more curse than bless; according to him that, but knows without it; he would be able to keep his city and loves one safe.

Tucking in Russell's suit is his mystic weapon, a bo staff which lives multiple souls whom he can trust, and allows him to watch out for any foreseeable danger, "This guy is cold as ice."

"Guys, don't make me break into a song," Mumbling under his breath, this soul hearer is able to talk to the dead, and place the mischievous souls back into their rightful place, "This is not the time."

"Excuse me?" Able to hear, Galaxy raises an eyebrow, "Were you addressing me or someone else?" Shifting his eyes back to the journalist, Russell adjusted his bow tie as if nothing were just to happen.

"Actually I was," Grinning wider than before, the nervous in the inside host, ignores the chattering souls to ask him one simple question, "Tell me, Galaxy. By any chance your parents were hipsters, and if so; do you they what the fox says? I am still trying to figure that one out."

"Well," clearing his throat, Cypress kept his cool, "while you do that I want to ask you something more Peyote related. Since that is your hometown, right?" Nodding obviously, the wicked journalist coiled out a smile just as wicked, "It is about, Whisper. You two are close, no?"

"Close? Define, close." Changing his own demeanor as well, Russell eyes closely, "If you are defining my sexual orientation based on being close then no. I am already have a transgender boyfriend whom I love dearly. Besides, me being a, 'fan boy' is over. That is unless a new hot boyband comes along; then that's a whole different story." Pucking up his rose shape lips, the daffy billionaire throws a curveball back at Cypress, "Why? Did you you hear anything? You are a journalist after all."

Flabbergasted, the cold demeanor of the journalist turns his back, "I will get back to you on that, Mr. Madison, Elmer and I have work to do. But of course I will let you know if there one." Barking at his fellow employee, the wise crack billionaire was able to bite his time.

"So I see you are still at it." Turning his head around quickly, Russell notices a darker, but smoother voice coming through the entrance, "Tell me though, what does the fox say?" Taking a sip of the alcohol drink which is being served by an entire female employees whom are all wearing tuxedoes.

Surprised, the hotel chain owner of, Madison Citadel hugs his old childhood friend from Gotham City, "Bruce! Bruce Wayne, you actually made it. So, I guess bachelors can have a night off after all."

Overhearing the name, Cypress walks back gingerly to overhear the conversation between the two men, "Cypress, I really don't like this. Don't you think there is a fine line between journalist and snooping?" Worried, Elmer hands starts to shake and sweat whose odor is matching closely to that of his anxiety.

"Quiet you," tugging the nervous photographer back by his collar and points at those two, "don't you think Russell is quite the oddball?"

"Why? Because he managed to be best friends with Gotham's richest man?" Placing his hand over his face, the stern journalist, groans quietly to himself.

"Just take a picture of them hugging each other, damn it." Snapping the picture, Elmer takes multiple shots of the two reacquainted with one another once again, "The press will love this." Gloating, Cypress holds his hands high, "Gotham's Sexiest Bachelor Secret Double Life."

"But we can't say that he is," Fumbling the words, Elmer starts to once again stutter, "g,g,g,g,gay!" Quickly covering Kelly's mouth, the man in red suit looked back the best friends who are still talking. "Russell already said he is gay."

"I must say Russell, this one almost looks better than in Peyote." Pointing out the golden Crome design, of the Greek architecture and artwork inspired design, Bruce walks further inside the building with Russell following closely behind. "But there is one thing that is missing."

Trying to keep up, the two employees were halted by two large security guards who are standing in front of them, "And you guys are?" The large one on the right inquiring while the other one holds his hand; waiting for a press pass to be shown.

The two guards look like an eclipse both size and color wise. With a firm, tough, rugged stature, "We are with, Ketamine Eye. My name is Cypress Galaxy and this is my photographer, Elmer Kelly."

Both guards look at each other, then back at the two men, "Are you new or something?"

"Yeah, because we have never of your names or newspaper before."

"Oh, really?" Looking deep into the eyes of both men, Cypress eyes change into that of a cat like that's on a prowl; dark, large, and wide. As he begins to hypnotize both guards into a deep trance, "Tell me now, have you heard of us now?"

The guards awaken from their trance as if nothing happened, "Oh, of course, Mr. Galaxy! How could we have forgotten about you. It must of been we were drinking too much."

"Yes, that what it was," Rolling his dark, malevolent eyes, Cypress continues with his plan, "Great, now these brain dead, fools are reminding me of Kelly."

Mumbling under his breath, the photographer looks up at the journalist, "Wh, Wh, Wh, when are you going to re-re-re-release more of it." Quickly snatching his lips, Cypress eyes glow pitch black

""If you don't shut up, I'll pour it on...you." Grinning at the thought, the two men went to the bathroom while Madison and Wayne looks over to them with a strange and inquiring minds of the two.

"I think I will wait here," looking around, Russell's green eyes glow to a bright green. "Forgot, these guys had no souls, but I want to know why."

Already deep in thought, Wayne among the others started to take their seats, "Hey Mr. Madison," placing a large hand on the billionaire's slightly build shoulder, one of the brainwashed security guard greets his boss, "I think you should take a seat too; the event is going to start soon."

"Funny, his aura is a lot different from before," With his still shut, Russell smiles at himself, "Before I do so, answer me this. Does it still piss you off when I question this, what does the fox say?" Able to sense that of the same aura that Cypress has, Russell knew it was the same man as before, "What, no answer; or is it your Googling it?"

Opening his eyes, Russell sees the largely build guard, "Mr. Madison? Is there a problem?"

Blinking, the hero known as Whisper is dumbfounded by what has just happened, "No. I am going to take a seat. But check out the men's restroom, and report to me if you see anything." Holding his head as he were to have a hangover, Russell is almost certain there's suspicious activity going on. But without able to sense any souls inside Cypress' body; it is a dead end for the hero's time being.

"Well?" Coming out of the hotel's hallway to behind closed doors, Bruce Wayne is brushed off by his childhood best friend as he stood firm, and is ready to present the first award of the evening, "What? No witty comeback? No, song reference?"

"Everyone's afraid of their own life. If you could be anything you want. I bet you'd be disappointed, am I right?" Staring at the people whom he sees in front of, Russell coldly looks at his friend through the thin lens frame glasses with a lower voice.

"Is this about being what you call normal?" Knowing that he himself is powerless superhero, Bruce raises his eyebrows, and looks in a calm demeanor, "You do know that..."

"Yes, I know, and I am spoiled."

"Hah! You just realized this." Smirking to himself, Bruce and Russell looks at the people dressed as equally important as themselves, "But no, that isn't what I was going to say." Walking away, Gotham's billionaire walks away to give the award, "Just know this, just because you don't have superpowers does not make you useless, or a great superhero. Even I, a mortal have a weakness."

"Yeah. Going broke." Taking off his glasses, Russell clicks his tongue while leaning them by using his tuxedo, "Easy for him to say. He never had any. I was born with them. Plus he doesn't have a comic book series or anyone writing his own diary of himself."

"Oh, and Russell; I know you're mocking me so stop it. You're not the only one dealing with struggles inside and out." Adjusting his bow tie, Wayne walks his way to crowd with a voluptuous tan skin woman, light blue evening gown, Native American influence style earrings, and moccasins who has an envelope in hand to award the winner who gives Madison a playful wink.

"Midnight Jo?" Mumbling under his breath, Russell puts his glasses back to have a double take, but senses the howling, wild, and free spirited soul inside of her, "Damn, it is her." Winking at Russell again, the Native American puts her arms around his best friend to give out the award. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be giving hell to somebody else?"

Putting her index finger on her cheek, Midnight Jo lowers it down to make look like a tear is coming down.

"They always say, A leading actor is only good as his co-star."

"Well of course, Bruce. Or even superheroes are only as good as their sidekicks since they are the ones whom train them."

"Then let them fly off, and leave the nest. Just like this actor; who comes from three generations of show business. From his grandmother's silent days as a child star to become a star his own rights." Smiling at Gotham's billionaire, the Shaman Native American woman slowly opens the envelope to reveal the name, "and this year award goes to,"

With a deranged pale face, purple eyes, red and pink hair, a one piece latex suit, gloves, and boots. The mad man, with a crown on his head takes the trophy away, "Oh? Was this for me? Why thank you so kindly, but my name is, Kosmo Prince. That is Kosmo with a K. Since you know, C is for cunts; like you!" Laughing maniacally, Kosmo Prince runs off like a penguin. "Tootles, noodles!"

"What the hell?" Reaching out for his mystical, wooden, bo staff from inside his suit jacket which can extend its length, Russell looks around his surroundings; hearing the screams and footsteps of the people bolting out of the hotel. "Does every town need a Joker?"

"Don't just stand there Russell! Change now!" Barking at his best friend, the billionaires run off to the back room as Midnight Jo goes up in smoke like the mysterious woman she is.

"Souls of the underworld, hear my call, and aid me so together we can fight as one!" With a twirl, the handsome billionaire, changes his appearance to a meek, long brown hair, heavily wearing mascara around his green eyes, wearing socks with sandals, long black trench coat, fingerless gloves, red bandana around his neck, and white tshirt, "Together we are, Whisper!"

Already suited up now as Batman, the Dark Knight takes a single look, "Took you long enough. Now enough showboating; we have to stop one of your messes."

"Ours? We do not even know the guy!"

"Wait, so you don't even know him?" Shaking his head, the two knew it was best to make little conversation, and to go after them.

"Hur,hur,hurry fellas! So I can brag to the world that I took out two of the greatest heroes! Ba, ba, ba, Batman and Wh, Wh, Wh, Whisper!" Laughing in a demented tone, Kosmo Prince is dashing away with the trophy in hand. Jumping on top of the rooftop in a single bounce, the freak stops abruptly when he sees a black shadow in a shape of a cat, "Wh, wh, wh, wh, are you?" Without saying a word, the mysterious shadow takes out a whip, and snatches the stolen trophy from Kosmo Prince, "Hey! Gi, gi,gi,gi, give that back! I stole that first!"

Without saying a word, the incognito silhouette makes a dash, but is quickly halted by The Dark Knight and Soul Sleeper, "Hold it right there." Giving the orders, Batman walks pass the stammering freak to get a close up of shadow. Able to recognize the figure out right away, the World's Great Detective grabs a hold of it, "Selena thanks. Whisper and I will take it from you."

"Wait! You know that faceless monster!?" Dumbfounded, Batman is still facing backside from the silhouette as Whisper notices something is off too. "And they say I am, I am, I am kr-kr-krazy!"

"Batman wait! I am sensing that its soulless." Turning his back, The Dark Knight looks at Whisper who has the ability to sense anything with a soul inside.

Ignoring his close friends plea, Batman once again calls out for Selina, but this time by her other name; Catwoman. "What's wrong with you, Cat? Don't you remember me? It's me, Bruce." Blinded by a love the billionaire has for Gotham's famous cat burglar, Wayne tries to snap Selina what he believes is in a trance.

"Damn it, Batman!" Shouting it in a British accent due to rage, he charges at his partner, and spears down both down, "I am trying to tell you, you it's soulless."

The silhouette manages to wiggle out of the hold with the trophy still in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Laughing in the background, Kosmo Prince's sinister laughter echo through out the city. "She got away. Nah, nah, nah, nah, hey, hey, goodbye!"

Starting at the freak, Whisper steps on his foot with the wooden bo staff, "That's our thing." muffling under his breath, Batman comes in quickly as humanly possible, and grabbed the so called prince by his throat.

"Where did she go?" Taking the weapon out of his foot, Whisper let the Dark Knight pick up Kosmo Prince to further the imitation with ease, "I. Said. Where!?" With his eyes filled with raged, terror, wrath, and a small amount of concern; Batman clenched on tighter as his grip has no sign of letting go.

"I don't know," Having both of his feet dangling from the edge of the building's highest peek, Kosmo Prince's own eyes is filled with fear, "All I know, Cypress poured some kind of odorless, chemical on me, and changed like this. I have nothing to do with this. I swear."

Squinting his cold, harsh eyes, Batman lowers his voice deeply, "You shouldn't swear."

"Well shite, Batman; you scared the stutter out of him." With the wind picking up and thunder rumbling close by, both heroes look back at the mutation creation. Whisper makes his way up to him, "So, you're not a demon; instead a you're a, Humon correct?"

"A man made, demon?" Looking at the strange looking Humon, both noticed that the face is awfully familiar, "Elmer Kelly, photographer for Ketamine Eye." Nodding sheepish, Kelly looks up to the two men. "But wait, I thought B.N. Goodnight was locked up."

"Please, I didn't asked for this. I was forced by Cypress Galaxy. He was the one that turned me into this, this, this, this!" Shaken up by this, the once Kosmo Prince's voice lowers.

"Where is he now?" Asking in a British accent, Whisper stares deeply into Kelly's eyes with his own green, massacre ones, "Do you know that much at least?"

Still dangling, the photographer legs kick around, "Of course I do, what do you take me for? A fool?! Aha!" Stepping back, Whisper eyes glow to a bright green, "But I will never tell youuuuuu. Haha!" With his voice reaching high pitched, the cackling prince has once reverted back to his Humon self.

"It looks like whatever Galaxy poured on him wears off and on. Making it unpredictable to the victim." Tying up the unbalance Humon on a poll from the building which the three are on, Batman stares coldly into his eyes once more, "You better hope what you are wearing is waterproof." Walking off with Whisper right behind him, raindrops start to pour the city; overhearing Kosmo singing, Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head.

"I'm Only Happy When it Rains is a better song." Looking down on his white shirt, Whisper notices a black gunk on it. "Funny, we don't recall having black snot." Getting a closer look at it, Peyote's hero takes a double look while taking off his black trenchcoat, and revealing muscular natural tan upper body. "Bats, you have a lab, right?"

Nodding yes, Gotham's hero turn and notices the black like goo on Whisper's shirt, "We are heading to Gotham right now too, to see if that was Selena is well." Grappling down and into the Batmobile, Batman looks at his friend who uses the souls to form a parachute raises an eyebrow, "Will it kill you to put a shirt on?"

Taking out his remote control for his Oldsmobile, it tracks down its owner to convert into very own, Nocturnal Neptune. A gadget car nonetheless that his very good friend and tinker, Japanese-American Papillion designed for him. Papillion happens to be Russell Madison's best friend and wheelchair bound attorney, Aubrey Durante, or simply Dante for short, "Actually it would; so put a straw on that Yoo-hoo, Batman!"

Inside his Batmobile, Batman's loyal butler, Alfred Pennyworth contacts with the Cape Crusader, "There you are Master Bruce. Are you alright sir? You look a little under the weather." Concern, Pennyworth notices a black gunk on the Dark Knight's emblem too. "Sir, who or what was it you were fighting tonight?"

"Some crazy bipolar mutated jester, calling himself, Kosmo Prince."

"Kosmo Prince?

"Yea, with a k. He was trying to get away with the award trophy tonight's winner." Annoyed by him, Batman voiced matched of his expression while in back of his mind wonder who took the trophy.

"Oh my, sir. How did that go?"

"Not so well. While Whisper and I managed to catch up with him, but a black silhouette whom looked like Selena took it from him and caught away."

"Selena Kyle? As in, Catwoman? No disrespect to you sir, but Ms. Kyle was here in Gotham the whole time. In a matter of fact she still is."

Stunned, Batman looks at the road if he were blinded by headlights, "That can't be Alfred, Whisper and I saw someone just like her."

"Unless she is being framed, Master Bruce it couldn't been her."

Inside the Nocturnal Neptune, Whisper puts on the television on to hear breaking news, "Hello, this is Lola Hudson from Peyote coming to you live from Ketamine as third generation actor and former fashion model, Aries Leslie Thomson is kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Leaning back while driving, the Soul Sleeper, pounders on a theory, "We wonder, if stealing that award was just bait to capture Aries and Catwoman capture him. By why him? There has to be more than his perfect body and ocean blue eyes."

Forming itself as a hand, Vrice and Clee, (two of the many souls that live inside Whisper's wooden, enchanted bo staff) "Now it is not the time to be drooling over some guy whom looks like your friend Dante, but with red hair, and a pencil thin mustache." Speaking simultaneity in an elderly tone, the two souls stay out to be on the lookout.

"While police officers are scouting the city for any clues on whereabouts of the South African-American actor slash model, paramedics and firefighters are helping the victims get to safety."

"No offense, chocolate; but those shorties are not able to handle what we can."

"Whisper, come in," Coming in from the Nocturnal Neptune's television screen Batman's incoming message overlaps with it, "it's me."

"I just finished talking with Alfred and he has just informed me that Selena is in Gotham."

With the souls driving forming as a pair of hands, Whisper's theory was correct, "So now, the follow up question is,"

"Correct, who or what that was. That tar like item on your shirt may be the clue we need."

"It isn't a living organism or anything?"

"It's too soon to say."

Taking a heavy sigh, Whisper looks at the traffic ahead as the rain drops fall harder on their way to Batman's hometown. "Bruce,"

"Hmm?" Caught off guard immediately, the man behind the cowl responses to his real name, "Something the matter?"

"Just curious, how often do you blame yourself for parents death?" Never experiencing a mother of his own due to the death of childbirth, Rosabella Mayosoto was a famous Puerto Rican artist in the Peyote area. Married British born Blackhawk pilot, Jarred Madison, "Because if it wasn't for me being born, Rosabella would still be alive, and Jarred wouldn't have been a widower single parent."

Driving in the warm rain, Batman reflects on the memory from, Crime Alley. As he too was a defenseless young boy, "Just like you couldn't save your mother, I too could not done the same. Why are you asking this now?"

"Dad said it was a raining day when we were born. As if the heaven's Angels were crying because of her death." Looking with heavy eyes, Whisper can almost hear a violin playing in a far off distances.

"I thought you were agnostic."

"We are." Looking down, Whisper clenches his red handkerchief that his ex boyfriend gave him before his premature death, "Just sometimes one knows that there is something more than meets the eye. Even if they are deaths that you cannot help prevent."

Both men look up as they've notice the street sign which welcoming them to Gotham, "Enough. We got business to take car of" Before Batman could get out of his car, a heavy thud comes from the outside. "What the?" Quickly getting out, The Dark Knight. Along side Whisper; whom noticed a figure landed on the Batmobile rushed outside in the rain.

"Hey you!" Turning the attention to the Soul Sleèper, the dark shadow quickly pounce up in the air with a pair of claws ready to strike face first. "Well bollocks, that is quickly getting their attention." Batman knew this was his opportunity to his grappling hook to tie down the attacker.

"Merow, don't you men know how to treat a lady?" Struggling to wiggle free, Catwoman looks up at Whisper whom happens to notice the mascara is running down his shirtless, soaking, body, "Well, hello handsome. What's the matter? Never seen a wet pussy before?" Crawling on her knees, Selina makes her way towards to the muscular hero.

"Don't answer that, Whisper."

"But,"

"It doesn't take a psychic reading to know what you were going to say."

Rolling his eyes, Whisper crosses his arms, "Look, we will get straight to the point. Were you in Ketamine earlier?" Standing up with her long, soaked, black hair slapping Whisper in the face with it, Catwoman coils around with the Soul Sleeper.

"Has anyone else told you that it is rare to find a man with green eyes?" Making cat purring seduction like noises, the flirtation woman watches his eyes carefully which are eyeing her every movement, "It's like a rare emerald gem locked away. Luckily I have a way to pick it."

Snatching Catwoman's hand quickly with his fingerless gloves, Whisper is in no mood to be flirted with, "Save it for Batman, I am already happily taken by my transgender partner." Letting go, the flirt steps away. "Just answer the question."

"Well, if you are going to play rough with me. I too can play that way." Walking her way back to Batman, the seductive anti-hero looks up at him, "But apparently a cat caught my tongue."

"Enough with the games, Selena. Somebody is impersonating you." Showing a little side of concern, the sly flirt changed her demeanor slightly, "At least that what it looks like. Whisper and I want to know if you overheard anything."

"Is this why your letting your newest sidekick catch a cold?" Looking back at him, Whisper just raises an eyebrow, "Hm, you know you don't have a good record with having one."

"He's not one. Whisper is from Peyote, and just happened to be around."

Walking towards Catwoman, with the splashes of his straw, soaked, sandals moving forward to her; Whisper's tone changes to of a concern one, "Enough pussyfooting around. Look, do you care about yourself so we help figure this out?"

"And here I thought you didn't have a heart too." Sighing, the woman slowly walked her way between both men, "Okay, I may have overhead something, but I didn't think it was about me they were talking about."


	3. Chapter 3

With the storm finally calming down, Batman and Whisper both looked at Catwoman whom is finally going to confess, "It started over a week ago; a block down this street in fact. I was getting some food for Isis,"

"Kitten would of a been a better word for this Batman writer to have use. Kitten." Pausing for a moment, Whisper looks around for a camera to tap on the glass, but stops Catwoman's records of what happened,"Wait, you sure you weren't stealing it?"

"Who is telling the event; you or me?"

"Well technically the writer is, but the fact is the dialogue for you so,"

Both Catwoman and Batman look at one another dumbfounding at Whisper's strange behavior, "Is he alright over there?"

"He will be fine. Whisper thinks there's someone outside of our universe that controls all of us. Like puppets." Looking back at his friend, the Dark Knight sways his head to the side as he is slightly entertain by this, "One time he told me I was some, 'NetherRealm' fighting Lin Kuei ninjas or something. I told him he was dreaming. Wait a minute, Whisper can see the future in his dreams."

"Is that normal for him so I can resume?" Nodding yes Batman folds his large, muscular arms while Whisper is still ranting to himself about how there somebody controlling his movement. Crazy, I know, "These two people, one with a large heavy trenchcoat with a fedora on with baggy pants and a woman with a business suit, skirt, heels, and long purse. They were talking about what I believe to be a drug called, Neofelis."

Speaking in duo gender due to both genders inhibit inside Whisper, one of the Soul Sleeper's soul knew the word right away, "That's Latin."

"Oh, welcome back from wherever it was." Placing both hands on her curvy hips, Catwoman raises an eyebrow, "So if you know what it stands for spill it out already." Waiting eagerly for an answer, she starts to pounder with who or what is behind this.

"Well, neo is new and you guessed it, felis is cat."

"Actually Whisper, I wouldn't have. Hence why I asked."

"Gee, if we wanted sarcasm I would brought Red Moon with us."

"Enough!," getting in between the two, Batman looks at them with eyes lowered with a scowl face, "Whisper and I will get to bottom of this. In the meantime if you notice something suspicious get a hold of me immediately,"

"Gee, what do you take me for, Bats; a damsel in distress? You know I am a big girl; I can take care of myself." Flipping her hair back, the calm and confident woman backflip away, "Oh, and Whisper, don't forget to put a shirt on."

Looking down, Whisper folds one arm over the other, "Of course, I don't want your claws to dig into my heart and rip it apart." Both Batman and Catwoman widen their eyes; surprised, that the Soul Sleeper would say something so macabre to a woman he just met. Putting his dark glove on Whisper's shoulder and pulled him aside as soon the vixen a anti-hero is out of sight.

"What has gotten into you?" Bellowing at his childhood friend, Batman squints his cold eyes at Whisper with voice is as booming like the thunder, "One moment you were acting off the walls, the next you are acting gothic and emo with someone you had a crush with left your heart to pieces. Is it having many souls inside of you twisting your own emotions?"

Shaken up, Whisper converts back into, Russell Madison with a powder blue Italian suit, white tie, grey undershirt, black dress shoes, and green lens with silver outline pilot sunglasses. While having both hands on his side of his head, Madison is shaken up, "No," Kneeing up slowly, "she just reminded me of someone I use to know."

Tilting his cowl head, Batman waits for his friend to break into a song as he is known for doing. "Well?" As the Dark Knight ask in a stern, but calming tone voice. Russell questions what as he is not feeling his normal witty self, "You mean, you're not going to break into a song or something song related? Wait, I you're gay, she couldn't have been a girlfriend."

"Don't we have places to be and a reputation to protect?" Finger combing his wet, short, brown, hair back, Russell takes his wooden, bo staff weapon allows him to transform into, Whisper off the ground and tucks it in his suit jacket and flips down off building and into his Nocturnal Neptune. Raising an eyebrow, Batman knows there is something more which his close friend is hiding while gliding down with both arms out like a parachute; the World's Greatest Detective follows behind and inside his Batmobile.


	4. Chapter 4

Putting on the radio bleeding ears loud, Russell is inside his, Nocturnal Neptune with his sunglasses tilted over. Having the music mute his tears and sobbing recalling a girlfriend he once knew whom Russell actually had heterosexual feelings for. Pulling out his wallet is an old high school picture of the older, blonde, dark eyes, brown skin young lady. Tilting his head back, the jaded green eyes billionaire, gripped his shaken, tan, hands on the custom faux leather steering wheel, and hitting his head hard on it. "Why, why, why?"

With questions still lingering on what happened to him fifteen years ago as a freshman, the now thirty year old looks at pictures from his murdered boyfriend, Orion and current transgender male-to-female partner, Cherry, "Russell? Russell! Turn down that music, I got a lead on where the hideout is located. Transform into Whisper and let's go." Commutating through the video, holographic, radio, Batman appears life size inside the Nocturnal Neptune.

"Bruce, what's it like?" Turning the music off, the somber, hotel chain owner of Madison Citadel lift his head up which looks like bedhead, "Between you and Selina. I am sure she has broken your heart many times before." Clinging onto to his skull tightly, Russell heart beats quickly, loudly which can be heard from the ears, every other second, feeling the tips of his fingers on his head buried deeply. So deep one can feel blood on his scalp.

Getting out of the Batmobile, Batman steps out into the pouring rain with drops bouncing off his suit like a sun visor. Wish the splashing puddle hammering down on his boots like thunder, The Dark Knight stormed to Madison's Nocturnal Neptune telling him to get out of the car with hand gesture that reads, get out. Hesitating, Russell gets out of the car slowly. Making a direct eye contact with his best friend, Batman slaps the jaded billionaire across the face. "Leave your personal problems at home, Madison! We got work to do now!"

Holding on to his red, sore, face where he was slapped, Russell changes back into Whisper and pounces on Batman with rage, "The bloody hell was that for, Dark Knight?" Shouting in a deep, lowly, British accent, The Soul Sleeper takes out his wooden, mystical bo staff and aims at Batman's stomach. "You think we have feelings for your woman?" Swinging it like a baseball bat, Whisper bright, green eyes turned into a pale green color, sweeping his best friend down to the ground, "Bollocks to that, pal!" Putting down the bo on, The Dark Knight's cape so he can't escape.

Rolling over to the side, Batman ripped off his cape to break free then clenches on to his leather gloves tightly, "If this all about being picked on for your sexuality now isn't the time. I only slapped you knock some sense into you, Whisper." With a snarl on his beaten and bruised face, The Dark Knight tries to calm down his friend.

"Sense?" Squinting his hurting, tired eyes, Peyote's hero shook his head, no, "We believe not, old friend. In fact, we are going to find out who is behind this alone." Picking up his weapon, Whisper gets back into his vehicle and drives off as quickly as possible.

14 years ago in Peyote at Jared Madison's,

Sophomore Russell Madison is off to celebrate his old year anniversary with his girlfriend. While in the bathroom with shaving cream on his stubble face. The sixteen year old looks at his youthful appearance through the mirror reflection while stroking down his razor blade, "Dad," looking out the bathroom door with only a green towel around his waist, young Russell calls out for his father once more in tone of concern.

"Wot is it, Bucky?" The English born Air Force veteran, Jared Madison, dressed in a navy blue suit and tie comes into the bathroom seeing his son before leaving to soon be open, Madison Citadel, "Is it about being part owner of the hotel? Look, let me explain,"

"No, I think it is deeper than that." Dropping the razor blade into the sink filled water, Russell, with a small cut on his cheek, "I can't see her anymore." Putting both hands on his face, the teenager slowly slides his fingers down with knees following soon afterwards, "I feel like I am lying to myself with her."

Walking over to his son, the lean, thinning hair, with a scent of rich cologne masking the smell of cigarettes, looks deeply concerned about Russell. "Did you cheat on her?" Shaking his head with tears flowing down heavily, which each tear drop stinging his eyes. Jared asked another question, "Did you get another girl pregnant with whom you cheated on?"

"Dad! I'm gay! I thought I could hide it, but I can't!" Getting up at the speed of a heart beat, the youth grabs a hold of his father's collar, yelling due to rage and confusion about himself, "I thought it was all a phase and I could deny it, but I am not physically attractive to her. However, when I see a guy I feel different. Like how I should be with her. Am I, weird?"

Back in the present.

"Well, now we know, talking to the dead is weird. Not being a queer." Looking down at his dashboard and sees an incoming call from his high school years, now district attorney for Peyote, good friend Aubrey "Dante" Durante. "Funny, was just thinking about weird, and poof, speak of the devil, you call. How is my favorite paralegal."

"Hey now, I actually did go and finished law school; with honors! I am actually a qualify lawyer."

"Look, not even a minute into the call it has to be about you. Yap, yap, yap" Flapping his hands up and down to mock the gesture, Whisper grins from ear to ear.

"Well, since you don't want this to be all about me, how about if I ask. Wasn't going too, but since you brought it on yourself; why does it look like you finished filming a gay porno video?" Referring to the messy hair, soaked body, red hand print mark on Whisper's face, ripped shirt, "Let me guess, it's because you're only happy when it rains, right?" Just staring, Peyote's jaded hero twitches his cheekbones.

"Correction Whisper, it is nonsense." Walking back to the Batmobile, Batman notices the hologram of his trusted ally and butler, Alfred Pennyworth. "What is it?"

Aggressively sitting down on the high tech car sear, Gotham's hero looks back at the hologram, "I got a lead, sir." Having his voice stern with concern, the English butler look puzzled, but can read Batman like a book. "Sir, did you and Mr. Madison have another fallout?" When Alfred mentioned that,the man behind the cowl, Bruce Wayne; Gotham's own billionaire recalls an event half of his life ago. "Sir, can you hear me?"

"Yes I can." Speaking in a growl, deep voice, Bruce responds back to his butler as he recalls a phone call from Russell.

15 years ago

"Alfred, it's me, Russell, Russell Madison." With voice crackling between each word, the young boy tries to compose himself for the phone call, "Is Bruce available to speak with?" Shaking from his in, Russell is curled up, sweating profusely, as Jared hands his son a bottle of bottle. Taking it with the water exit its container from the rapid shaking.

"Sir, young Mr. Madison wishes to speak with you." With the phone place down on the fine polished table, Alfred in a firm suited tuxedo, calls out for the addressee whom is outside Wayne's Manor gravesite of his parents. A place goes on a daily basis to drop of flowers at their grave. Believing he wasn't loud enough, the butler goes outside to check on the recently turned 18 young adult. "Excuse me, Master Bruce, but young Russell Madison has called and wishes to speak to you; he sounds very emotional."

In a private prep school like uniform, Bruce Wayne turned his attention towards the butler, "Russell? We haven't talked in a year when he and his father moved to England."

"That didn't last too long."

"No," walking back inside the mansion, "Russell missed it back in Peyote; so Jared did the noble thing, and left once more the country he was born just to make his son happy." With Alfred opening the door to head back inside, Bruce picks up the telephone which weeping could be heard on the other end, "Russell?"

Wiping away tears, the young 14 year old perks up as soon he heard the voice of his childhood friend. "Bruce? Oh, Bruce. It is so good to hear your voice." With his bright green eyes lid up, Madison expression turned a 180 degree, "I will cut to the chase. You know how I hide nothing from you, right? We've been friends for nearly all of our lifetime so here goes."

Waiting for what has to be said, young Wayne could hear the heavy breathing, and if you listen real closely, the heartbeat of both friends.

"How do I come out to my girlfriend and tell her I am gay?" With silences once again, with the lone sweat drop down from Russell's forehead hitting the floor, "I can't hide on who I am really, anymore."


End file.
